tinymonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Quin2k/Special Monsters
This is part of a series of articles looking at how to maximize overal income so that you can buy all the cool upgrades and decorations you want! * Normal Monsters: Best-in-Class for Fire, Earth, Plant, Ice, Electric * Special Monsters: Best-in-Class for Special, Water, Air, Shadow, Light * End-Game Income: Taking Habitats into Consideration * My Conclusion: Who wins at the end of the day? __TOC__ 'Special' Monsters Now, typically this would be a discriptor for the Legendary Monster and it's associated Legacy Monsters - but much like them, Air Monsters, Shadow Monsters and Light Monsters all have a root monster that cannot be bought for coins. Another trend with these elements and Water Monsters as well is that their ideal income-generating creature is available for breeding immediatly after the habitat and root monster is on hand. I highlight that monster below and if necessary recommend some alternatives. Also, below each section is the raw data (hidden for convenience). Most of the data is copied directly from their individual Wiki pages (which might be convenient if you want to look at them side-by-side like I did). The only calculated field is / which is actually: *''Total / (Max - Min )'' - basically the average amount of food to raise coin output of that particular monster (the lower the better). Legendary/Legacy Monsters Theoretically available at level 12, it'll probably take you a while to breed one (let alone afford the habitat). You'd think with all these fancy evolutions that there'd be something to spice up the other habitats - but really most of the Legacy Monsters are in the medium-to-low range compared to other hybrids. * Legendary Monster at 111 per minute actually has the best earning potential of the lot, making the third evolution somewhat pointless beyond quest and asthetic reasons. Water Monsters Much like the others on this page, the ideal combo is available from the day you get the habitat and a Water Monster to breed it. Unlike the others, you'll be able to purchase the Water Monster in the market for coins at level 14 you'll eventually get a larger Water Habitat. *'Spitfire Monster' at 129 per minute is the best earner, with it's genetic counterpart (Burst Monster) coming at a distant second. Both require the same amount of food to max out - which is actually about half what the Water Monster requires. Air Monsters Available at Level 18, some of these monsters provide a decent boost to the income of your other habitats, such as Tailwind Monster for Electric Habitats. *'Independence Monster '''at 144 per minute is a clear winner - but is supposedly no longer available after July 17th, though it's page indicates otherwise. Either way, it's genetic counterparts are the best options available if the rumors prove false. *'Flamegust Monster' at 116 per minute is the second-best option, with Inferno Monster following closely behind. Besides the extra cent-per-minute, Flamegust also requires about 4,000 less food to max out. Shadow Monsters Available after level 26, few of the Shadow Monsters contribute significantly to your financial income - but the high coin cap for a small habitat is nothing to sniff at, and Embershade can give your Fire Habitats a boost while you're waiting for access to the Light Monsters. 'Embershade Monster' at 129 is significantly better than it's counterparts and seems to follow the trend of being cheaper to feed. Light Monsters Sadly for overall income purposes, the habitat itself is useless. Nonetheless, you'll definately want to get some light-based hybrids into your other habitats as soon as possible! *'Sun Monster''' at 168 per minute wins by a longshot and also happens to be have the best food/coin ratio of all the Light Monsters. All of the 'Normal' elements have a Light Monster as their ideal, so you might want to keep a pure-bred Light Monster handy for a good while. Here are some other Light Monsters you'll want to create before you let Sun Monsters take the place over: *Sun Monster for your Fire Habitats (as well as your Light Habitat) *Lushleaf Monsters for your Plant Habitats *Aurora Monster for your Ice Habitats *Flash Monster for your Electric Habitats Category:Blog posts